Human Again
"Human Again" is song from the Disney animated film Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics Movie Version= (spoken) Lumiere: Hoho, lighten up Cogsworth and let nature take its course. Mrs. Potts: It's obvious there's a spark between them. Cogsworth: Yes yes yes... But there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again. Lumiere: Aaah...human again... Mrs. Potts:: Human again... Lumiere: Yes, think what that means... Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polish and gleaming with charm I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm Lumiere: (Ha, ha!) I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth: I can't wait to be human again Essentials: When we're human again, only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again Wardrobe: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again Mrs. Potts & Cogsworth: When we're human again, only human again When the world once more starts making sense Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change Lumiere: (Really? That'd be strange) Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x! Chorus: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now Fifi and the maids: Open the shutters and let in some air Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again And we're praying it's ASAP Little push, little shove They could both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... Belle: "...For there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Beast: Could you read it again? Belle: Well, here. Why don't you read it to me? Beast: Uhhh...Alright. Hmm...I-I can't. Belle: You mean you never learned? Beast: I learned, a little. It's just been so long. Belle: Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here. Beast: Here, twoe...? Belle: Two. Beast: Two, I knew that. Two households, both alike in dignity... We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all of us human again! |-|Broadway Version= Lumiere: Ha ha, oui, my friends. The day we have waited for may be at hand! Mrs. Potts: Oh, only if that were true, Lumiere! Lumiere: Aaah...human again Mrs. Potts: Human again Lumiere: Yes, think of what that means! Lumiere: I'll be cooking again Be good-looking again With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again Only human again Poised and polished and gleaming with charm... I'll be courting again Chic and sporting again Mrs. Potts: Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm! Chip: I'll hop down off the shelf Lumiere: And toute suite be myself Chip: I can't wait to be human again Mme. De La Grande Bouche, Mrs. Potts, Babette: When we're human again Only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more Chip: Little push, little shove They could, whoosh fall in love Mme. De La Grande Bouche: Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savior-faire I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again Cogsworth: When I'm human again Only human again When the world once more starts making sense I'll unwind for a change Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange! Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fool made of wax I'll get down to brass tacks and relax All: When I'm human again So sweep the dust from the floor! Let's let some light in the room! I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now! Lumiere/Babette: Shine up the brass on the door! Alert the dustpail and the broom! All: If all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now! Mrs. Potts, Egg Timer, Whisk: Open the shutters and let in some air Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there All: Sweep up the years Of sadness and tears And throw them away! Belle: When Guenèvire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again. The end. Beast: '' What a beautiful story'' Belle: Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something Beast: What's that? Belle: A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight? Beast: Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean -- Oh, yes!! All: When we're human again Only human again When the girl fin'lly sets us all free Cheeks a-bloomin' again We're assumin' again We'll resume our long lost joie de vie We'll be playin' again Holiday' again And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P When we cast off this pall We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall When we're all that we were Thanks to him, thanks to her Coming closer and closer And closer and... We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease When we're human again Only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please Like a real human does I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn When we're fin'lly reborn And we're all of us human again! |-|Demo Version= Mrs. Potts: Bless my soul, dare I say it, I think they're starting to like each other! Cogsworth: Hmmm, she merely dressed his wound, Mrs. Potts. Nothing to get steamed up about. Mrs. Potts: '''Yes, but the way she dressed it, kind and gentle, and the look in her eyes... '''Lumiere: Ha ha, oui, my friends. The day we have waited for may be at hand! Mrs. Potts: Oh, only if that were true, Chander! Lumiere: Aaah...human again. Mrs. Potts: Human again? Lumiere: Yes, think what that means! ''Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again'' With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polished and gleaming with charm... I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again ''Mrs. Potts: Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm!'' ''Lumiere: Ha, ha!'' ''Lumiere and Mrs. Potts: I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,'' I can't wait to be human again ''Essentials: When we're human again, only human again'' When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again ''Wardrobe: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer?'' I'll wear lipstick and rouge and I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire, I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again ''Chorus: Tick tock, the time goes,'' The days pass, the cock crows They keep getting closer, well don't they? Tick tock, the time flies The full moon, the sunrise They keep drawing neared and nearer together And as they draw nearer, the day draws near too The day we've been waiting so long for is due ''Chorus: When I'm human again, only human again'' When I'm not just a mere quelque-chose ''Table: When I'm mortal again, will I chortle again'' When I've got one, will I thumb my nose ''Female Portrait: I'll say sorry, my dear, this old dame's out of here'' ''Male Portrait: Though you'll visit some times, I suppose'' ''Chorus: Won't the world be in tune on that swell afternoon'' Coming soon we'll be human again! So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now Mrs. Potts: Throw those musty old curtains away, child. We've no use for them. What do you think of the floral print? Lovely. ''Essentials: Open the shutters and let in some air'' ''Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there'' Lumiere: Sacre bleu, Mrs. Potts, you are a genius! Mrs. Potts: Go on! Cogsworth: But will the master approve of all this? Mrs. Potts: He wants to be human again, doesn't he? Then he can't live like a beast! ''Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away'' We'll be human again, yes sir, human again Cause it looks like he just may came through Something's moving again, and it's proven again Happy endings can really come true Something's stirring again, reoccurring again I've a sneaking suspicion or two Little push, little shove, they could whoosh, fall in love And we'll finally be human again! Clouds pass the sundial The days move, and meanwhile They keep getting closer, well don't they? Sands fill the hourglass The moons wane, the suns pass An evening, a morning, a week intervenes They keep getting closer, you know what that means to the library Belle: "When Guenèvire heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent, and no one could ever make her smile again." The end. Lumiere: (Sobbing) Ohh, that was beautiful! Cogsworth: Oh see here, that's entirely enough of that. Now back to your duties. Come on! Back to work. Beast: Belle, do you think you could...teach...me? Belle: To do what? Beast: Uh...that. Belle: To read? You never learned? Beast: Just a little...and long ago. Belle: Well, at least we have something to start with, then. Come here. Sit by me. ''Chorus: Tick tock, the time goes'' The days pass, the cock crows (Repeat five times) ''Objects: Coming together...'' Closer and closer... Moving together... Getting closer... to the library Beast: Rrrr...rrrr... Belle: That's right... Beast: Rrrr...rrrrrrrr...I can't! Belle: Oh yes, you almost had it! Beast: Rrrr..rrrr...rran up the... Belle: Ah, very good! ''Chorus: Tick tock, the time goes'' The days pass, the cock crows (Repeat two times) ''Objects: Coming together...'' Openly closer... ''Beast: Jack and Jill went up the hill'' To fetch a pail of... ...WATER! ''Chorus: When I'm human again, only human again'' When the world once more starts making sense ''Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change '' ''Lumiere: (Really? That'd be strange)'' ''Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?'' In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax! ''Chorus: When I'm human again!'' When we're human again, only human again '' ''When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again And we're praying it's ASAP When we cast off this pall, we'll stand straight, we'll walk tall When we're all that we were, thanks to him, thanks to her Coming closer and closer and closer and closer And closer and closer and closer and closer... We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding as fine as you please Like a real human does I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn When we're fin'lly reborn And we're all of us human again! Videos Official Beauty and the Beast Human Again Covers Beauty and the Beast OST - 17 - Human Again Beauty and the Beast Broadway OST - 16 - Human Again Human Again (Demo) Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers